


Grand Highblood/Dualscar drabble collections

by fs_FriendzonedSwordsman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short Fics, Tags to be added, Troll Anatomy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fs_FriendzonedSwordsman/pseuds/fs_FriendzonedSwordsman
Summary: What the title says. This is a drabble collection with this paring specifically in mind, mostly in the pitch quadrant.





	1. Dualscar/Grand Highblood - captive, non-con, object insertion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I write drabbles because it's the form of writing that suits me most.  
> That said I have to tell you that things can get dark in this one so stay safe and don't read if it's too much.
> 
> Also if you have some ideas throw it at me, if it's not my cup of tea I skip it.

Dualscar always thought that his life would end out on the raging seas fighting hoards of pirates, standing big and strong until one lucky bastard eventually cut him down. Such was the way of the seadwellers. Never would have he thought that he would end up beaten, humiliated and degraded for the pleasure of a scum underneath him.

He could have had the Grand Highblood's head on a silver platter a mere night or so ago just because he felt like it. But the tables have turned on him all because the purple blooded bastard was in the favor of the Empress herself. And that left him naked, dripping blood from whipped wounds and locked up in a fucking stock by the wrists and neck. A fucking laugh is what this was.

He let his anger be known and he cursed and shouted and fought but in the end, it was useless. He was truly trapped, kneeling in this contraption that was designed to hold slaves and prisoners not a troll of his standing. But he supposed that's what the once mighty Dualscar was reduced to. A mere slave for one's entertainment.

He could hear the Grand Highblood before he even reached the room he was held in. The massive beast of a troll made the ground shake wherever he went when he wanted to, Dualscar wasn't a fool to not know that a laughsassin could walk as silently as the shadow of their target. He wanted him to hear him coming, and he wanted to him to fear him.

Well, joke's on him, because no matter what Dualscar refused to even as much as flinch in his presence. Even if it will cost him his life. At least he can die knowing that he never bow his head to this fucker.

He was in the block now. Dualscar can't see him, but he can feel him leering down at him with a mocking grin.

Dualscar was kneeling before the stock, it was humiliating, but standing bent over would have been more so.

He waited for the clown to ridicule him as he was so fond to do. However, he was only chuckling to himself, as if there was something hilarious only he knew about.

Dualscar had enough wit to himself to keep his stupid mouth shut. He didn't wish to experience another clubbing.

He stepped behind him, Dualscar could feel his gaze on him with evil plans conjuring in his head.

He braced himself.

He almost jumped when he felt something smooth and cold touched his bare nook.

From sensation alone he could tell that it must be a juggling club - thank fuck it wasn't the giant spiked one or any of the clubs that the Highblood uses, he wouldn't be able to fit the thing between his thighs. But the issue stands that the murder clown is teasing his nook with a juggling club.

His face paled when he realized what he is going to do to him.

He could feel his nook started to lubricate itself. The light violet liquid dripped to the floor, each drop sounded like a drumbeat in his ears. And he could practically hear the grin splitting the Grand Highblood's face. Then he could feel the club move and the tip pressed against his nook. It didn't matter that he was tighter than to let that thing get inside him. But that, of course, didn't matter to the Highblood. He pushed until the tip was in, then the body until the head of the club completely disappeared inside and violet blood started to drip to the floor.

Dualscar could stop himself from screaming in the first minutes of this torture, but he couldn't do it forever. The club was tearing up his insides and the clown kept fucking him with it as if his sole purpose was to make him come through the pain. But there was no way for him to feel anything but the hot sheering pain that raked through him with every thrust.

When the Grand Highblood picked up the pace Dualscar screamed.

The Highblood suddenly moaned and it was as if Dualscar was dozed with cold water. He was so occupied with everything that was happening to him that he lost track of his tormentor's movement. But now, from sound alone, he could tell that the fucker was jacking off to torturing him.

He bit his lips so hard they started to bleed but at this point, it was only another added to his growing list of injuries. But the Grand Highblood wanted to make him screaming as if he is being gutted alive, which might even be the case.

The Highblood pailed him harder, he was almost slamming the club inside the captive troll. The dripping blood mesmerized him, he needed to have more of him, he needed to try everything he had ever imagined doing to another troll. A lowblood would be dead by now, but this fish bitch was still screaming and squirming. Oh, he is going to love breaking him down until he isn't even a person anymore.

He slammed the club into him, he knew that Dualscar won't be coming from being brutalized with a juggling club - let's be honest that would be motherfucking hilarious. All he wanted to do was to jack off to him doing this to the other troll. But he wanted to hear the motherfucker scream loudly. And if he had to fuck him up more than he planned then so be it.

And he made Dualscar scream like never before.

Grand Highblood finished, spilling his material all over the other's back. With that he was satisfied, he pulled the club out with a wet pop.

He left. Dualscar was left there, dripping blood and feeling thoroughly humiliated.


	2. Dualscar/ Grand Highblood - on order, dub-con (part non-con?)

If you could you would bash in this motherfucker’s head until his face is an unrecognizable mush of violet meat matter. But if you did that you would be in a world of motherfucking pain and trouble. So you bite your tongue open your legs and bear with it.

This motherfucking seadweller wanted to have you. You have no idea why, maybe it was the idea that he could conquer a troll bigger and stronger than him, a thrilling fantasy to be fulfilled, who knows. What matters is that he had the ambition and the right connection. He said his name is Dualscar - and you might just remember him with that shit-eating grin on his face - and he was apparently good enough chums with the Empress to have her order you to lay down for him - you won’t be commenting about it, surely the motherfucker knew he had no chance of getting into your pants so he went to smarter and easier route available.

But the next time you see him you will kill him.

On the Empress’ order, you had to open your legs and let this motherfucker fill your nook up with his disgusting colored bulge.

He huffs as he was pailing you. “Damn, you are a tight landglubber. What’s the matter? Can't find anyone to pail you like the bitch you are?”

“Usually I pail heretic motherfucker like you.”

“So that’s why I can’t find any tight purples?” he asks. “Or are you all sluts.”

Your voice hitched as he slammed into your nook. You hated yourself now for never taking care of that part of you. Maybe if you would have used your nook you wouldn’t be this effected of him pounding into you. God motherfucking damn it.

“If you want to pail me then do it stronger so that I can motherfucking feel it,” you growl at him.

“Stop complaining, you slut,” he snaps at you. “Your nook hugs my bulge as if it was made for me, you should be honored.”

You bite your lip, so far it was uncomfortable but he started finding the parts in you that made you feel actually good. If you cum from this jackass’ pailing you, you are going to break off your own horns. But your own bulge apparently hates you as it started to sneak out of its sheath. It was already dripping and it wrapped around the base of Dualscar’s bulge as if it wanted to bury it deeper into you.

Moterfuck.

“Heh, you do like it, slut.”

You close your eyes and think about anything else.

You aren’t so in control of your body as you thought. In a couple seconds, you were moaning with Dualscar’s thrusting and in the anticipation of your climax, your nook tightens around him. Then as sudden as it could be you feel him spill his genetic material inside you. You scream as you orgasm.

Dualscar dressed, ready to leave. “That was more fun then I anticipated. If you are willing to play nice, clown, maybe we can repeat this.

“...In your dreams, fish motherfucker.”

He left then, leaving you there covered in your and his own mess.


End file.
